


Worth it

by LordKnightAlex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drift is too gay to function, M/M, Rodimus is a lil shit and knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordKnightAlex/pseuds/LordKnightAlex
Summary: Drift tries very hard to be a hardworking mech and finish his paperwork on time, but Rodimus has other ideas.





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from https://odasmusings.tumblr.com/post/182883422620/sentence-starters

  1. **“Aren’t we supposed to be working?” / 15. “Give me attention.”**



Drift looked up from his datapad, coming face to face with Rodimus leaning over the table, and out went his focus on the work.

“Give me attention” was all the captain said, pouting as he leaned his helm on both servos.

“Really? Now?” Drift did his best to hide his amusement “Aren’t we supposed to be working?”

“Well yeah but I got boooored” Rodimus changes his position so he’s practically laying on his back on top of the table, sighing in absolute despair at the tragedy of boredom. Drift couldn’t help but chuckle, knowing the performance was only partially for dramatic effect.

“Roddy if you’re trying to get me to do your work again it won’t work, Ultra Magnus’ lecture was bad enough last time” he crosses his arms, a hint of a smile still on his lips.

“Hmm but I just want to take a break, and it’s no fun without you” Rodimus shifted again, his face now extremely close to Drift’s, and the swordsman felt himself leaning in closer, his optics half-lidded and his spark pulsing faster.

The romantic atmosphere shattered almost as soon as he could process it, interrupted by the digit booping his nose.

“Tag! You’re it!” Rodimus’ cocky grin and aura showed how he knew exactly what he was doing, he winked before transforming and driving away.

“Oh I’m gonna kill you!” Drift said over the rev of his engine, and sped after the captain.

Both the chase and his reward for winning the little game were well worth the ‘no driving in the hallways’ lecture. Again.  


**Author's Note:**

> I like, never post my writing anywhere anymore but I've been trying a bit more recently so yeet thanks for reading


End file.
